Guardian of Blood
by Bunny Fair
Summary: He protected her. He protected her with knives and blood. She was his. His to protect. His to keep safe. His.
1. Chapter 1

Stendhal perched on the rooftop, looking down at the quaint cafe. He watched as the lights began to turn off and faintly heard the soft bells ring as the front door was opened. A young woman stepped out and locked the door, seemingly unaware of her shadow as he followed her easily among the rooftops.

He watched as she lightly bounced, earbuds perched in her ears and playing music without a doubt. She twirled around one lamppost and giggled happily, a wide smile pulling at her lips. She continued on, her short hair bouncing as she skipped over cracks in the sidewalk.

Such a silly woman, he silently mused, dancing as she walked home. Too bad she was only mouthing the words, her singing voice was truly lovely. At least, he thought so.

He narrowed his eyes as she neared a broken lamp, the glass crunching under her shoes. He walked to the edge and stared down at several men lurking in the shadows of the alley. He drew his katana, his eyes narrowing as they tried to get her attention.

She didn't notice them until the big one grabbed her, one hand clamping a cloth over her mouth and nose as she struggled. She flailed, dragging her nails along his arm and kicking wildly at his shins. He cursed loudly when she managed a solid kick and wrapped his other hand around her throat, glaring as his friends laugh.

Stendhal lept down, fury boiling his blood. The first two fell before even noticing him and the third shot a gun, missing widely before his life was ended. The remaining one continued to hold her, taking several steps back while he visibly trembled.

Stendhal stepped towards him, his hidden eyes drifting to her. She was starting to turn blue and her eyes had a hazy shine to them. She'd stopped fighting and was hanging limply, trying to keep her head up.

"Back the fuck up or I let her die!"

The vigiilante tilted his head slightly. "You would kill an innocent woman?"

The man took another step back. "I'd do a lot fucking more if you hadn -"

A flick of the wrist and a knife was embedded in his throat. Stendhal darted forward, catching her in his arms. She weakly gasped for air, slumping into him. Bruising was already appearing around her neck, angry red fingerprints against her pale skin.

"You should stop locking up alone."

Alice mumbled incoherently, trying to focus on him as he began carrying her through the dark alleyways. Her eyelids slipped close and he jostled her gently when they did, earning himself a soft whine. She gripped a strap on his chest loosely, her fingers hooked in the leather.

He held her close and slipped inside her apartment building, tugging her key out of her pocket to unlock the door. He shut it with his foot, walking to her bedroom. She swung her head around limply, looking around at her apartment.

She slowly slurred out, "Sorry for.. mess."

He shrugged, setting her on the bed. "As you've said yourself, it makes it feel lived in."

She nodded slightly and slumped back, watching as he undressed her only to redress her in a tank top and some shorts. "Chizo?"

He tugged her shorts in place, easily lifting her hips with one arm. "Yes?"

"Why do you keep saving me?"

He glanced up at her eyes, seeing them staring into him. "Because you are mine. And I protect what is mine."

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes when he tugged the twisted blanket over her, laying it out flat. "Stay?"

He shook his his head, kneeling down to gently brush his gloved thumb over her cheek. "I have work to do. I'll return before you awake."

She loosely gripped his hand, her eyelids drooping against her will. "Thank you."

He stared as she placed a kiss on his palm and slowly pulled his hand away, curling his fingers as if to preserve the kiss there. He stood and turned, turning off the light. He stood in the darkness, waiting for her breathing to even out and grow heavy before leaving out the window.

He had work to do, despite the urge. The urge to stay and to hold her. To lock her up somewhere safe, away from the dangers of the world. Instead, he would make the world safe for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice hummed softly as she slowly awoke, warmth surrounding her and the distinct feel of rough hands on her sides, resting under her shirt. She nuzzled against the bicep under her head and yawned widely against it, a sleepy smile stretching across her face as she settled down. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her close as he inhaled deeply.

She smiled softly as he tugged her closer, tilting her head as he began placing light kisses along her neck. She let out a slow breath and rested her head back, softly mumbling, "Mornin' Chizo."

He hummed softly, sliding the tank top strap down to kiss along her shoulder. "Shush and relax."

Her smile grew and she bit her lip, feeling his other hand slide her shirt upwards to tweak her nipple. She gasped softly as he tugged on it, arching into his warm hand as he coaxed it to harden. He continued to kiss and nip along her neck and shoulder, his other hand sliding down to her shorts.

She loosely hooked one leg over his as his hand slid down her shorts and panties, tilting her face towards the pillow. It was rare that he took his time like this and she was going to enjoy all of his attention. He slowly slid his fingers along her lower lips, his teeth lazily working on a mark on her neck.

She moaned softly and shuddered when his tongue dragged across the fresh mark, curling into his chest. He smirked against her neck, peering down at her flushed cheeks. He shifted his hand and teased her wet entrance with a fingertip.

She softly whined as he continued to tease her and grabbed the wrist of his hand teasing her other breast. "Please, Chizome. Don't tease."

He hummed and suddenly pulled away, pushing himself above her and pressing his lips to hers. He bit back a smirk as her lips parted for him, allowing him to explore her mouth and soft tongue freely. She moaned softly and gripped his bare shoulders, arching into him.

He slowly pulled away and bunched up her tank top over her soft mounds, ducking his head down to lavish the pert nubs with his rough tongue. He tilted his head as she gripped his hair and glanced up at her, his eyes narrowed. She knew not to pull unless she wanted him to go rougher.

He was slow moving down, taking his time to kiss and nip and lick along her stomach and waist. She clung to his long hair like a lifeline, her legs squirming under him as he slowly slid her shorts down. He nuzzled against her thigh, lazily dragging his tongue along her inner thigh before dipping the tip to drag along her cunt.

She moaned and flexed her hands, biting her lip as she arched up. He glanced up at her before settling down on his stomach, holding her hips. He slowly dragged his tongue along her wet pussy and softly groaned, feeling her legs twitch as the bumps and ridges of his tongue dragged along her clit.

She gasped and moaned, her legs shifting around him before he tugged them over his shoulders. He pressed closer and gently nudged the opening with his tongue before sliding it in, expertly moving it. She moaned loudly and arched up, curling her toes against his back as she came around his tongue.

He chuckled lowly and continued tongue-fucking her, closing his eyes as her juices dripped down his chin and onto the sheet. He shifted his grip to lay one arm across her hips, rubbing her clit quickly with his fingers. She clamped her thighs against his head, muffling her moans to him as she came hard.

He slowly pulled away and kissed lazily up, tugging his boxers down. He licked his lips and held her close, reaching down to line himself up with her. She moaned softly and loosely hooked one leg around his waist, gripping his shoulders.

He leaned down to kiss her and groaned into her as he slowly slid in. She tilted her head slightly and traced her tongue over his, tasting herself. He lightly smirked as he started moving, pulling away to look down at her.

She flushed as she gripped his shoulders, resting her head back against the bed. He kept slowly moving, feeling her heat embrace him and her slick gave him easy give. He loosely wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer as he kept his pace even.

She clung to him, her soft lips parted as low moans escaped her. He held her close and tucked his face against her neck, soft pants puffing against her skin. She loosely hugged his neck, keeping him close.

She smiled softly and softly whispered in his ear, "I love you, Chizome."

He tightened his grip and pulled her into a kiss, his thrusts quickening. She moaned into his mouth, closing her eyes and arching into him. He tightened his grip on her thigh, moving quickly.

He pressed close as he came, his hot seed spilling into her as he thrusted roughly several times. She clung to him, pressing her face in his shoulder. He took a deep breath as he raised one hand to her cheek, gently cupping it.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. He lowly mumbled, "I love you, Alice."

She smiled and tilted her head back, pressing her lips to his. He slowly returned her kiss, gently rubbing his cheek with his rough thumb. She smiled softly up at him, her eyes half-lidded.

He chuckled softly when she turned her head to yawn into his palm, a rare smile gracing him. He kissed her forehead and slowly pulled away to lay down beside her, tucking her close. "Sleep, it's still early."

She hummed softly and nuzzled close, smiling sleepily up at him. "You too."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her close as she relaxed into him. He gently rubbed her hip with his fingertips, resting his head down on the pillow. Just a few more hours of sleep, he reasoned. He'd had a long night too.


End file.
